King Of Fighters 94 redone
by crazywill
Summary: It's a RanmaKOFLove Hina cross. is Motokooc but I don't know who to pair up Ranma with I got 5 choices and i need help1.Yuri 2.Mai 3.Kasumi 4.Athena or I know i'm probably gonna regret this your last choice is Kodachi
1. Enter Dante

_**King of fighters 94**_

_**Disclaimer: KOF is the property of SNK and I don't know who owns Ranma1.5 or love hina so please don't su me. Oh and Ranma won't be in until ch 2 but the scene will take place in Nerima.**_

_**Ch1: The Black Flame User**_

_It was early evening in Nerima as someone walked the chaotic streets this person was 15 with spiky abrum colored hair with yellow highlights. Peircing purple eyes and a nice build. His line of gear consist of a neckless t-shirt black jeans a pair of gold bracers and a sleevless trenchcoat. He noticed the town was packed with odd people his stop was the local okyomiyaki resteraunt Ucchans. He attracted attention upon entry. He ignored the looks and sat at the bar. Ukyo Kuonji walked up to the teen and smiled at him._

"_Welcome to Ucchans what would you like today?" she sweelty asked. "An all meat okyomiyaki please?" was the teens reply slipping the yen notes on the table. "Comin right up" as Ukyo worked on the japanesse style pizza she started a conversation with the teen. "You look quite familiar have we met before?" she asked with a puzzled look. The teen just srugged his shoulders. "I get that sometimes names Dante Steel" the teen said accepting his meal._

_Ukyo not recognizing the name srugged her shoulders as well and still decided to chat with Dante. "So what's a guy like you doing in a chaotic town like this not that it's any of my business or anything like that?" she asked. "I'm a fighter looking for a good fight... any ideas on where I can find one around here?" Dante asked._

_Ukyo firmly nodded her head upon Dantes question. "Sure do his name's Ranma Saotome he's the strongest fighter here in Nerima, not to mention I'm his cute fiance Ukyo Kuonji.. well aside form three other hussies that are his fiances" Ukyo mumbled. Dante however caught wind of Ukyos last words and had a huge sweatdrop on his forehead. "Woah wait a minute you mean to tell me that this Ranma guy has 4 fiances total you being one of them... what is he a playboy?" he asked awestruck at what he heard._

_The chef giggled and nodded. "Oh no no no nothing of the sort... it's all his fathers doing... you see his father is a good for nothing scammer, who doesn't give two shits about his son... he sold him to god knows how many women just to feed his fat stomach... he and my father arranged the two of us to be married that was when we was 6 but Ranma didn't know I was a girl at the time... and my fathers yatti was the deal. But Genma took off with the yatti and Ran-chan didn't know of it.. now as I said there are three others, there's Shampoo she's an amazon.. in china Ranma fell into a cursed spring that turns him into a girl with cold water and male again with hot. Anyway the guide took them to an amazon village where a tournament was going on Genma ate the feast that was suspose to go to the winner of the tournament... needless to say the amazons were not pleased. So Genma cowerdly hid behind his son and Ranma had no choice but to fight the champ that being Shampoo... though he was a girl at the time won. _

_However the amazons have odd laws.. if a outsider female defeats an amazon.. they are giving the kiss of death and hunted til killed, which Ranma was given first... months later Shampoo came to find Ran-chan in his female form... and came across his other half... they duel and Ranma again won, now when an outsider male beats an amazon they're given the kiss of marriage... and now Shampoo claims Ranma her husband. And she wants to take Ranma back to the village to use him as a breeding stock which is wrong if you ask me" Ukyo shook her head in shame._

"_Sounds sick if you ask me so who are the other two?" Dante asked finishing his last slice. "There's Kodachi Kuno ever since she laid eyes on Ranma she claimed herself as his fiance, she's deranged and will go as far as using poisons to get what she wants. And finally there's Akane Tendo.. before she and Ranma were born their fathers made and agreement to join the two schools through them. Akane is quite violent and cosiders men perverts... and attacks Ranma even if he just talks to me." said Ukyo again shaking her head._

_Dante soaked in the info and sighed. "Sounds like a posessive nut if you ask me so tell me does Ranma have any feeling for you?" he asked. "No he actually sees me as a sister then a lover" Ukyo sadly said. "Well if what you tell me is true... with all the problems he has with women so far I think it's a wise decision... don't get me wrong Ukyo you're a pretty girl and all but he need a friend more then a girlfriend." Dante replied. Ukyo knew Dante was right... her attempts to go after Ranma driv him away from her. "Thanks Dante so what about you do you have a girlfriend?" She asked slyly._

_Dante blushed abit and nodded. "Yeah one girl I met her a bit back... in Hinata city she's a swordswoman... and she also has a problem with men but I challanged her to a battle, and I don't know it just happened. I guess you can call it love at first fight." Dante said with a light blush again._

_The chef giggled at Dantes blush and spoke. "Well I can't argue with you there Dante, things like that happen at times... so anyway do you have a place to crash, if not I'll let you stay here for the nite and tomorrow I'll introduce you to Ranma waddya say?" ._

_Dante thought about it for a moment... and then he nodded. "Ok and thanks Ukyo for the meal it was great." he said patting his stomach. "You're welcome Dante." Ukyo replied and the duo chatted some more._

_So what do you guys think of my first chapter there's more to come in the long run._

_Profile_

_Name: Dante Steel_

_Age 15_

_Nationality: Japanesse_

_Style: Magatama_

_Dante is the son of a Kusanagi and a Yagami... though sworn enemies... a love formed between a Yagami male and a female from the Kusanagi clan... but their love was found out and they were forbidden to ever see each other again... After he was born Dantes mother diserted the Kusanagi clan and raised her child alongside her husband who also diserted his clan. Their son can weild a black flame and was a walking furnace with flames as hot as a meteor... Fate has abit in store for him._

_Moves_

_Flame burst: A dark flame skitting across the ground, exploding upon it's target._

_Double burst: two flame burst much more deadler._

_Dark Upper: A flaming uppercut._

_Crushing flame: Dante dashes at his opponent, slams then to the ground and burns them with and explosion of fire._

_Burning Hurricane: a flaming hurricane kick_

_Supers_

_Dark Assult: A massive flame burst followed by ten flaming punches._

_Eruption: Dante leaps high up and slams his fist down causing massive dark guyser to shoot up._

_Next chapter: Ranma vs Dante who will win. _


	2. Ranma vs Dante Who Will Win

_**King of fighters 94**_

_**Disclaimer: KOF is the property of SNK and I don't know who owns Ranma1.5 or love hina so please don't su me. Oh just so everyone knows the kof stories will be just like it was in the games but i'll accept girls from other games i guess..**_

_Ok here's the voting so far_

_Mai:3_

_King:4_

_Athena:2_

_Shermie:2_

_Kodachi:8_

_Kasumi:2_

_Yuri:3_

_**Ch:2Ranma Vs Dante who will win**_

_It was a new day in Nerima (oh who am I kidding nothing is ever new in Nerima) and Dante was pumped for he was gonna face probably his toughest battle yet Ranma Saotome. After meeting with Ukyo yesterday she told him about Saotome, his fiances and rivals and his acomplisments such as beating the demi-god Saffron... all that made Dante more excited to battle Ranma._

_Ukyo and Dante walked to Fruinken High the school where Ranma goes along the way the two chatted abit. "You should talk to Nabiki she's the moneymaker of the Tendo family and allround blackmailer, she'll even sell Akane out for a buck... she's cold and heartless." Ukyo exclaimed as they neared the gates... where Ranma was just finishing up Kunos pervert squad. _

"_Guess Ran-chan finished them off quicker then usual this time... well Dante that's him Ranma Saotome" Ukyo said pointing to the pigtailed teen. Dante scanned him over and had a shark toothed grin... he knew Ukyo wasen't lying Saotome had quite the high level of energy and power to boot... he walked up to Ranma calling to him._

"_Hey you you're Ranma are you not?" Dante called out. The pigtailed youth turned to Dante and scanned him over as well. ("Holy smokes his power level is huge it equals my own) "I'm Ranma who are you?" he asked. Dante kept up the grin. "Name's Dante Steel I heard of you from your friend Ukyo... and I want to see if you truly are the best... how about it me and you one on one, the soccer field after school." Dante issued. _

_Ranma had on his traditional grin when he was face to face with a strong opponent... and wouldn't have to restrain his skills, from what he could tell this guy was a good fighter. "Alright Dante you got a fight, soccer field after school you agaisnt me" Ranma said boasting with confidence. "Good I'll see you then Ranma" Dante replied before walking off ignoring the looks he got from the students there, two in particular those being the Tendo sisters, Nabiki and Akane._

_Minutes later in the classroom conversation broke out before the teachers arrival. "So Ukyo what do you know about Dante, I mean he was with you last nite did he say much?" Akane asked the chef. "Well he really didn't say much about his past, all I know is that he studies a style I've never heard of , Magatama or something like that, oh and something about wondering if Ranma has what it takes to be the third member of a team he's forming for what he didn't say, and that's all I know" Ukyo replied. _

_Now Ranma was deffinatly curious, Dante was curious about seeing if he was worthy of joining his team, and for what, there was more to Dante then he believed, all the more reason to fight him. It'll be the anything goes vs the Magatama in his mind. "Ranma". Said teen was snapped out of his thoughts by Akane who was now boring a hole in his head. "Are you actually gonna fight this Dante guy I mean what if he's another rival?" she asked._

_Ranma just shook his head at her. "Not really Akane I've scanned him and he's quite strong, you could say he's equal to me, but I can't be certain of that and this could be the fight I've been waiting for , a style I've never heard of ever during my training... I'm so excited I can't wait" Ranma exclaimed wanting to squeal like a girl who just met a cute guy._

_Akane just decided to not bother when Ranma had his mind on something it was locked in and wasen't going anywhere Ranma was gonna battle Dante. _

_Meanwhile said person was walking the streets of Nerima all the while killing time before he had his match with saotome a determined smile was plastered upon his face. ("Finally a strong fighter I 've never felt so excited in my life") Dante thought as he came to a stop at a ramen shop called the neko hanten and went in and took a seat at the bar. Colonge popped up on the high stool and gaged the youth before her._

_(This youngsters power is quite high, much like son in laws ... but something else is odd about this boy what could it be... hummmmm) thought the elder. "Welcome sonny boy what would u like?" she asked. "A bowl of beef ramen please" was Dantes reply slapping down the yen notes. His order gotten Dante dug into it... Colonge watched the teen carefully... there was something about him that sent a shiver down her wrinkled spine._

"_Who might u be I never seen u here before...?" the elder asked. Dante didn't look up from his bowl and spoke. "Who wants to know?". Colonge not missing a beat replied. "I'm mearly an old woman who runs a simple business". Dante wasen't fooled however but played along. "Dante Steel a warrior looking for a fight... and i found my challenge in this towns greatest fighter Ranma Saotome" he said finishing his meal._

_Colonge wasen't susprised to say the least, there have been lots of people coming here to challenge her so called son in law and all lost" "Why preytell would u want to challenge son in law... many have come and lost?" the elder stated. "I'm looking for a third member to my team for the up and coming King of Fighters tournament and i'm hoping i found that member there are nine teams fighting this year and my team is one of them" Dante replied getting up and left the resteraunt. A sent found its way to Kou Lons nose... the sent of burnt wood... she looked down and saw burnt sneaker prints leading to the exit... now the amazon elder was extreamly curious about Dante _

_3:00 rolled around and people gathered around the soccer field Nabiki was there already taking bets while Ranma was warming up, Akane stood not too far from him mostly to make sure those floozies as she calls them don't get close to her property. Dante approched the battlefield standing feet away from Ranma. "It's time Ranma it's time to battle, this battle will last until i deam it over and don't hold back i want u at your fullest" Dante said getting into a loose boxing stance._

_Ranma sniffed, rubbing the bridge of his nose and got into a lose kempo stance. "That's fine with me Dante, I've been tired of holding back agaisnt everyone... now lets FIGHT" Ranma called out. The two circled around studying the other, Ranma charged in with a left hook, only to have Dante dodge the hit and go for a knee, Ranma leaped out of the way to avoid the blow and dashed back in throwing several p&k combos, none seeming to land on Dante. Ranma went for a straight shot only to have his hand grabed by Dante and scream, he released his hand and saw it was burnt. Ranma looked at Dante whose hand was now on fire and quickly snuffed out . ("Man he can generate fire as if it was his own is this part of his style.. lets see how he like my attack) "MAKO TAKABISHA" Ranma shouted launching his signature blast. "Dante charged his right leg with fire, and did a spin kick as the ball was inches from him redirecting the blast back to Ranma, luckly for him he leaped out of the way in time._

_In the crowd a certain black haired gymnast... was watching with slight worry... and it was quite evident on her face... she was blushing and her eyes shimering. ("Ranma-sama is losing this can't be... i don't want to lose him ") she thought. ("Man Dante's good... he managed to reflect my ki attack right back at me... gotta try a new approch") Ranma thought. _

_Dante was charging in with his hand opened ready to severly burn Ranma to the ground. Ranma seized the opertunity and just as Dante was closing in he unleashed the amaguriken. Dante managed to block most of the blows but some nailed him and sent him realing back... as he shook the cobwebs out of his head he felt a warm liquid run from his lip... blood Ranma made Dante bleed. Dante grinned and clapped his hands... confusing the crowd._

"_Hey what gives... first u come for a fight now you're clapping?" Ranma asked. Dante proudly smiled at him. "Congradulations Ranma you passed" now Ranma was totally confused. "What do u mean that sonny boy here passed... what was the purpose of this fight young man?" asked Happosi._

"_Ukyo wasen't kidding when she said her friend Ranma was an exceptionally skilled and powerful fighter... I had to see for myself... but the real reason is that i'm hunting down a third member to my team for this years King Of Fighters tournament... 8 teams are in this tournament ours is one of them... so whaddya say Ranma care to join my team... teams from all over the world are competing" Dante spoke._

_Dante's words rang in Ranmas head there are tons of other fighters out there he didn't fight and he lived for it, it was his world, he took Dantes hand and shook it. "I accept Dante". "Good the tournament won't be for a while... til then we're going on a journey, think of this as a training trip another will be coming with us... my girlfriend Motoko Ayoama". As Dante spoke that name Genma piped up._

"_Ayoama i forgot about that kid". Dante shot his head towards the fat man with a look of pain if what he's hearing is right. "You mean u engaged your son to my girlfriend" each word came out louder with each growl... Genma knew he was in shit... and was now on the receiving end of a double beating by Ranma and Dante. _

"_That's it old man I've had it with u... u sold me to someone elses love... no more... as of now any arrangement u made in my name is null and VOID" he said with unbridaled anger. At that point Akane blew up. "NO YOU'RE RIGHTFULY MINE, I WON'T STAND FOR THIS RANMA NO BAKA" Akane screamed, whiped out her mallet and charged Ranma ready to send him into L.E.O. But the blow never came as Ranma punched her in the solor plexes making her double over in pain. _

_This was news to everyone they knew Ranma didn't hit girls but that changed... they knew he was sick of the abuse and finally fought back... a lot of the people there applauded him for it. Ranma just darkly grinned at her. _

"_U truly are an idoit Akane the truth of the matter is... I'm already married" . Again there was silence and Nabiki was majorly shocked by this info... she knew everything about what was down around here but yet she did not know this. "When did this happen Saotome?" Nabiki blatently asked the pigtailed teen. Ranma mearly grinned. "2 months after i first came here... We just kept it silent all this time... not even the great Nabiki Tendo found out about it... and now darling reveal yourself. Someone was approching from the crowd and there was major shock from the crowd as the Ranmas wife made herself know, Nabiki and the fiances were all in shock at who Ranmas wife was it was none other then... ._

_Ranma: Ranma here well i'm about to reveal my wife to everyone here ... you won't believe who it is... also It's time to get our 3 team mate Dantes girlfriend... next time: To Hinata sou... LETS BATTLE._

_Profile_

_Name: Dante Steel_

_Age 15_

_Nationality: Japanesse_

_Style: Magatama_

_Dante is the son of a Kusanagi and a Yagami... though sworn enemies... a love formed between a Yagami male and a female from the Kusanagi clan... but their love was found out and they were forbidden to ever see each other again... After he was born Dantes mother diserted the Kusanagi clan and raised her child alongside her husband who also diserted his clan. Their son can weild a black flame and was a walking furnace with flames as hot as a meteor... Fate has abit in store for him._

_Moves_

_Flame burst: A dark flame skitting across the ground, exploding upon it's target._

_Double burst: two flame burst much more deadler._

_Dark Upper: A flaming uppercut._

_Crushing flame: Dante dashes at his opponent, slams then to the ground and burns them with and explosion of fire._

_Burning Hurricane: a flaming hurricane kick_

_Supers_

_Dark Assult: A massive flame burst followed by ten flaming punches._

_Eruption: Dante leaps high up and slams his fist down causing massive dark guyser to shoot up._


	3. To HinataSou

_**King of fighters 94**_

_**Disclaimer: KOF is the property of SNK and I don't know who owns Ranma1.5 or love hina so please don't su me. Oh just so everyone knows the kof stories will be just like it was in the games but i'll accept girls from other games i guess..**_

_Ok everyone the voting is over the revelation will take place at the beginning of this chapter enjoy._

_Last time_

"_U truly are an idoit Akane the truth of the matter is... I'm already married" . Again there was silence and Nabiki was majorly shocked by this info... she knew everything about what was down around here but yet she did not know this. "When did this happen Saotome?" Nabiki blatently asked the pigtailed teen. Ranma mearly grinned. "2 months after i first came here... We just kept it silent all this time... not even the great Nabiki Tendo found out about it... and now darling reveal yourself. Someone was approching from the crowd and there was major shock from the crowd as the Ranmas wife made herself know, Nabiki and the fiances were all in shock at who Ranmas wife was it was none other then... ._

_**Ch 3: To Hinata Sou**_

"_Ranma who the hell is she" Akane screamed at the top of her lungs. Before them was an 18 year old girl with long purple hair and a c size rack wearing a red flowing shirt, white chinesse pants, red leather boots, blue beeded necklace around her neck and gold bracers... and what's more they were acting like they wern't just to fool everyone... she turned to her sister Nabiki who was gaping like a fish. Ranma seeing their shocked looks grinned even more and decided to add fuel to the fire he embraced the girl and gave her a passionate kiss to which she did not object to infact she deepened it._

"_This aien't no joke Akane... this is my wife Athena Asamiya she and I are married legally she married me out of love and not as a goddamm prize like u were treating me... she understood my feelings and listened when i was explaining myself unlike u... u never listened to a word i say... u always hit me with that damm mallet of yours" Ranma growled at the tomboy._

"_It's because you diserve it for being the pervert u are" Akane shot back. Ranma wasen't phased in the least. "No it's because you're a self centered BITCH WHO ALWAYS HAS TO HAVE HER WAY... no wonder u don't have any friends... even Saiyuri and Yuka turned their backs on u casue u nearly killed their soon to be boyfriends who happen to be my friends Hiroshi and Daisuki. Even if they are a bit perverted at least they have a heart unlike u... U placed them in the hospital just for talking to Yuka and Saiyuri... you're no martial artist YOU'RE A HEARTLESS BULLY."_

_Akane felt like she had been nailed with her mallet 1000 times over... Ranma humiliated her right infront of everyone at school, calling her a heartless bully etc... she felt pure anger and whipped out the mother of all mallets with intent to kill. She charged Ranma ready to clobber him... but however was met with resistance, in the form of Tatewaki Kuno... who was holding the mega mallet back with his boken._

"_U shall not lay a finger on a member of the house of Kuno foul wench... I know see your true colors Saotome isn't the vile curr thou are the curr... My Cousin has proven himself to be my superior and I made a pact with saotome... lay one finger on him and I'll occur the wrath of heaven upon thee" Kuno spoke seriously and pushed Akane back. Again the lot was confused by this tun of events Kuno actually defended Ranma... yet they saw it with their own eyes._

"_Thanks Kuno... u finally decided not to hold back i see?" Ranma asked. "Indeed so... for too long i have held my sword skills back so as not to hurt Akane... yet tiss would seem i shouldn't have held back... the heavens truly smile upon me thank thee Saotome u are a true friend" Kuno replied. Colonge walked up to Ranma with an unpleased look. "U forget son in law that u are married to shampoo u will come back to China with us or else?" the old woman barked. Ranma glared coldly at her with his soul of ice technique. _

"_I think not Colonge... I defeated Herb and Saffron to save your tribe and if i remember right the council of your tribe gave u a letter stating that i was free from both kisses... I know cause Moose handed me the letter... He also knows about the marriage and played a part in the act... so u see i'm no longer shampoos arien... I'm Athenas arien" he grinned in triumph. The look on Colonges face showed one of anger and defeat Shampoo however wanted to cry... and finally broke down. _

"_Why arien no love Shampoo ... we'd have made lots of babies" was as far as she got before Athena cut her off. "That's your problem u only see Ranma-sama as a breeding tool and in your village males are 2nd class citizens... do u really think that's what he wants maybe if u understood him more then maybe u would've had a chance" she said and walked back to Ranma and hugged him. "As he said I never took advantage of him... I always listened to his problems like Kasumi did... what a pure hearted woman she is." ._

_Kasumi giggled at the coment, Dante walked up to the two lovers and patted Ranma on the shoulder. "Time for us to go Ranma... Athena u may come if u wish?" he said before walking on. Ranma turned to his wife who nodded in reply. "Oy Dante let me just say goodbye to a few people" Ranma called out. "Ok make it quick i wanna get to Hinata town asap" Dante replied._

_Ranma walked up to the few people who he considered friends and family, he walked up to Ukyo and gave her a hug... she blushed but reluctendly hugged him back. "Take care Ran-chan I'll miss u" she said ready for tears. "Awww don't cry Uchan I'll be back someday count on it" Ranma replied with a gentle smile. Ukyo smiled back and gave him one last kiss. He then walked up to Kasumi who was full of tears... and hugged Ranma. "Oh Ranma... it won't be the same without u... please call every once awhile... don't forget to change every so often.. and" was all she could say as Ranma silenced her with a finger to her lips. "I'll be ok Kas-chan and thanks for everything... you're like the older sister i've always looked up to and always will" he said and hugged her. _

_Kasumi cried while smiling as her lil brother as he went to the one other person who ment a lot to him his mother. "Oh my manly son ... take care of yourself I'll be expecting grandchildren soon i hope" his mother teased. "Oh mom u never change... well I gotta go bye mom" Ranma said before walking off as he was given a farewell by everyone there cept those who hated him. "Dante looked at Nodoka, who smiled and wispered... take care of him._

_Hinata town at the Hinata-Sou_

_16 year old Motoko Ayoama was throwing a serious of palm strikes and kicks out on the balcony all the while young Suu and Sara were watching her practice... Sara was particulary interested in it because Motoko was using an entirely different style from her origional Shimiue Ryu style which was mostly sword based. She was generally using the wind as her source of ki for each strike she fired out it looked like huge gust of wind flew from the strike. ("Boy Motoko sure looks more intense then before... and the style it's new to me... I'll have to ask papa about it some day or maybe Haruka") Sara thought but it was interupted by Suu shouting out. _

"_Motoko is Dante coming back soon i want him to show me his fire... it sooo cool" Suu chirped. Motoko stopped practicing for a bit and turned to Suu. "He's coming back soon Suu i was talking with him not too long ago... he'll be here by this evening ... that reminds me i should ask Suu to set up a few more plates... Dante did say he was bringing company with him" Motoko said leaving an excited Suu and a confused Sara._

"_What are u talking about Suu who's Dante and what's this about fire..." Sara asked her overly cheerful friend. "Dante is Motokos boyfriend, he uses a cool style of fighting... and he uses black fire it;s so cool." Suu chirped. Sara blinked at the black flame comment but decided to ignore it._

_Evening rolled around as Shinobu was nearly finished supper... Motoko was fidigiting nervously... specially since she hasen't seen Dante in over two months... Kitsune seeing her nervous decided to calm her down. "Motoko take it easy... it's not like u haven't seen him in a year..." she said reasurenly._

_Motoko calmed down abit. "You're right Kitsune... I should be more calmer then this..." but before another word came out of Motokos mouth. "RANMA DON'T IT'S A BOOM trap... SUU" shouted a voice from outside. Everyone looked at the resident inventor who giggled. "Oops" she giggled before running outside as did everyone else cept Shinobu._

_There they saw Dante there with an unfimiliar girl there... Motoko looked jealous but hid it, Suu sheepishly grinned at Dante. "Sorry Dante I forgot about my exploding meca tama" . Athena glared at her. "Well that exploder shot my husband over the other side of this place". Motoko sighed in relief as Dante didn't cheat on her. "Oh jeeze he fell in the hot springs I'll go get him I'll see ya in a min Motoko" Dante said before running to the hot springs Motoko and the gang turned to Athena who sweetly smiled._

"_Oh in the excitement I forgot to introduce myself I'm Athena Asamiya from China and Ranma-kuns wife he was the one who got sent to the springs" Athena said. Keitaro politly bowed to the girl before him. "Pleased to meet u Athena I'm Keitaro Urashima from my right are Kitsune, Naru Narusegawa, Suu, and Motoko Ayoama we have one other resident her name's Shinobu Maharea she's busy at the moment" Keitaro replied. _

_Moments later after Ranma was dried off using his ki the gang was at the table enjoying Shinobus finely cooked meal... Keitaro decided to strike up a conver. "So where ya been the last two months Dante..." he asked. "Well as u know I left to origionally find a third member for the King of Fighters tournament that's taking place in 3 months... I looked around Japan hoping but there wasen't much luck... I was about to come back and ask Motokos sister... I was in Nerima at a resteraunt... where they make an awsome japanesse pizza... anyway so the owner of the place told me of Ranma here... he practices anything goes... he was known to beat a demi god i heard... so i had to find out about him myself... and today i challanged him to a duel... he's remarkably strong I can see why he bet a demi god... so now Motoko and I got a third member for our team" Dante replied jestering to Saotome._

"_I wanna see the flame I wanna see the flame" Suu chirped out. Dante couldn't help but chuckle at Suus curiousity. "Ok Suu I'll show u" with that said Dante opened his hand and created a black fireball which amazed the youngest resident Sara. "That is soooo cool... what style do u use Dante... noone would tell me?" she asked with a puppy dog look. "It's called Magatama a style used by my mothers clan... it's like a mix of a couple of styles of martial arts it's also cause of our flame... I was teaching Motoko a bit of it speaking of which..." Dante said lookin at his girlfriend who smiled at him._

"_I'm doing quite well in it Dante-kun... I am able to generate wind into my attacks, and Urashima has been a great help heheh" she giggled. Dante wasen't quite convinced about the last part. "By help u mean blasting him with your attacks when he did something accedental or in a aynonomus persons case... perverted" he said earning him an angry glare from Naru.. and his reply was him sticking his tounge out at her. _

_Motoko lightly blushed at being caught by her boyfriend... using her attacks to send Keitaro flying poor guys a glutton for punishment... Dante gave a small smile to Motoko. "I know u mean well by defending your friends Motoko... but the problem is , that u attack first and ask questions later... u otta listen to his side first before doing something stupid hell even girls do perverted things to us males some like it others don't... anyway assest the situation... listen and then decide". Motoko gave it some thought before nodding to Dante... and sealed it with a kiss... she KNEW Kitsune would tease her about it eventually...("Which would be in about 3...2...1") sure enough_.

"_Eh eh... get a room u two" came the words of a sly foxy woman... Motoko hid her blush while Dante srugged it off. "Hey Dante when are we leaving for SouthTown I think Ranma-Kuns anxious to check out the competition" Athena giggled at her husband. "A week from today" was the flame users reply. "Wanna get reaquainted with Motoko don't ya Dante..." Kitsune teased. "Sure I wanna get reaquainted with her... not in the way your thinking Kitsune... marriage is the right time for that and neither of us are ready for that" Dante simply replied thus stopping Kitsunes teasing. "Well that was a lovely dinner but I'm going to take a soak in the hot springs see ya shortly" Dante said and walked off to the springs._

"_So Ranma tell us about yourself" Naru asked the pigtailed youth. Said teen simply closed his eyes and sighed. "I really don't wanna talk about my life... specially my childhood... basically cause i never had one stupid pops" Ranma hissed. Athena sensing her husbands sorrow gently embraced him... he calmed down but only a little... all present looked confused by Ranma thus Athena spoke._

"_Ranma-kun had a very bad life... it's best I explain it... this story isn't suitable for youngsters cause what I'm about to tell u is extreamly graphic." seeing that Shinobu and Suu and Sara wern't leaving. "Alright don't say i didn't warn u" with that Athena told them of Ranma being taken away from his mother at age 6... and trained in a brutal way, like being slammed agaisnt hard places to toughen his endurance, being chased by wolves while wearing a heavy pack and his pops sitting on it for speed... when she told them about the neko-ken their faces paled even Suu wasen't hyper she was literally shocked... she then told them about Jusenkyo where Ranma was cursed to be a girl half the time and his multiple engagements made by his idoitic father._

_By now all the tennents were furious at Ranmas father and were wanting to do very unplesent things to him... they were even curious about his curse... Kitsune flung her water at him thus triggering the curse and now instead of a dark haired boy stood a cute redhead girl who found the floor very appealing right now. "Well this is quite unusual so is there a cure?" Naru asked. "Sadly no the only way i change back to a boy is with hot water" Ranma replied. "Well it's not too bad... cept your racks bigger then mine" Kitsune mumbled abit but it didn't go on deaf ears. "Kitsune that's rude" Motoko shot out._

_Before Kitsune replied a loud Yelp was heard from the springs and Motoko zipped out towards the springs... she got there and saw him holding a fainted Mutsume ... Dante looked up to her. "Um Motoko can u help me with her she just came into the springs and collasped in the water." He nervously said._

"_So Mutsume just waltzed in to take a bath and collasped right there... she has a nack for that" Naru said to Dante who srugged his shoulders. "I don't get it I put the sign up saying a male was using the springs unless she thought Keitaro was in there who knows, cause I don't" he said. "I know a way to help her... she's anemic right... all I gotta do is hit a few points to rebalance her energy flow" Ranma said sounding serious. _

_Motoko understood what he ment. "Of course her energy is all mixed up... that's what's causing her problems... if the balance is set Mutsume will be good as new... so where do u gotta hit the points Ranma?" she asked. Ranma gulped at that... acording to Tofu the pressure points to ressetting ones life energy are located in the private areas... steadying himself he told them. _

"_That's the problem... u see I studied shiatsu points back in Nerima under doctor Tofu... he tought me a lot about recovery points and such... and where to hit the points... like i said the problem is, that the points are in private areas... I know it seems perverted but it's the only way to reset her life energy" Ranma said as calm as he could. "Naru was almost agaisnt the idea... but she kept her rage in check cause it was for Mustumi... but Shinobu was the one who spoke out. _

"_If it's to save Mustumi-sempai do it please" she pleaded. Ranma smiled at the 13 year old she was a gentle soul... and couldn't let her down. "Alright Shinobu I'll help her alright lets do this" Ranma said with steel nerves. Minutes later everyone was in Narus room where Mustumi was awake and explained the situation... she nodded, stripped down to nothing and laid on the futon... Ranma steeled himself... Athena sat beside him to help calm him down, Ranma nodded and turned to Mutsume. _

"_This will only sting for a brief second Mutsume... are u ready?" he asked. "Hai" was her reply. Ranma got to work, hitting two points on her breast, one above her pussy, three on her back, and one above her rump... Mutsume winced as the stinging sensation came with each point hit.. but it went as quick as it came. Ranma then scanned her over and saw her energy flows all flowing normal._

"_Done... her lifeforce is back to normal... the anemic problem is no more" Ranma sighted in relief. Mutsume sat up and placed a robe on. "How do u feel Mutsume-sempai" Shinobu asked the brunette._

"_Ehhhhhhhhhhhh much better now thankyou sooo much Ranma-kun"Mutsumi said, thus planting her lips onto Ranmas, who looked too stunned to do anything, Athena however? "HEY that's my husband you're kissing there" she said in a jealous voice. "Oh my... I'm sorry I'm just sooo happy to be cured of my problem... here" Mustumi said and gave Athena the same kiss... Athena was flailing her hands about while the Hinata crew simply sighed... for they Knew Mutsumi to always do that._

_Motoko was sound asleep in her futon, she turned to try and cuddle up to Dante only to cuddle up to air, causing her to awake, and notice Dante wasen't in the room, she tried to detect his ki... and found him up on the balcony, she got out of bed wearing her bathrobe... and proceeded to the balcony._

_Meanwhile said flame user was gazing up at the stary sky, while relaxing on the rails... all the while he was lost in thought to even notice Motoko coming up the stairs. ("I never felt so alive today... my battle with Ranma, brought out a whole new experience to me... Its like I feel a connection with Ranma... does he two weild the flames... I must ask his Mother... she knows something when she asked me to take care of him.")... he was thrown out of his thoughts by a pair of soft slender arms wrap around him... he knew then it was Motoko who was there. _

"_C'mon to bed Dante... I'm lonely without u there... Please" she purrred seductivly. Dante grinned at her and kissed her on the forehead. "Sorry beautiful... I was gazing up at the moon that's all...heheh you're right lets go to bed... Suu probably went to sleep with Keitaro... since you're not there?" he grinned... making Motoko purr even louder... in also which she escorted them back to her room-o._

_!Yo this is Dante here... man it was a nutty day today... oh well Motoko calmed me of that... anyway something's up with Ranma... why's he acting like a cat... what he can't get out of it... and what's weirder is the call from his mother... and what i find out is shocking... next time: The secret Behind Ranma... IT'S TIME TO FIGHT YAAAAAAAAAAA."!_

_Profile_

_Name: Dante Steel_

_Age 15_

_Nationality: Japanesse_

_Style: Magatama_

_Dante is the son of a Kusanagi and a Yagami... though sworn enemies... a love formed between a Yagami male and a female from the Kusanagi clan... but their love was found out and they were forbidden to ever see each other again... After he was born Dantes mother diserted the Kusanagi clan and raised her child alongside her husband who also diserted his clan. Their son can weild a black flame and was a walking furnace with flames as hot as a meteor... Fate has abit in store for him._

_Moves_

_Flame burst: A dark flame skitting across the ground, exploding upon it's target._

_Double burst: two flame burst much more deadler._

_Dark Upper: A flaming uppercut._

_Crushing flame: Dante dashes at his opponent, slams then to the ground and burns them with and explosion of fire._

_Burning Hurricane: a flaming hurricane kick_

_Supers_

_Dark Assult: A massive flame burst followed by ten flaming punches._

_Eruption: Dante leaps high up and slams his fist down causing massive dark guyser to shoot up._


End file.
